


It's The Start Of Something New

by SpyPoet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyPoet/pseuds/SpyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Eve fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> <3

You aren't quite sure how you got to this quiet area in the New York center square.  
The silver ball shines in the light.  
The time, 11:59 PM, Dec 31st.  
It's cold, but that's okay.  
It means you have an excuse to cuddle with him, Jade.  
Of course, Dave doesn't notice. Not exactly.  
Rose and John went to get hot cocoa.

There is time alone, now, just you and him.  
You never quite realized until then how gentle he is.  
Wiping the snow off of your hat.  
Cupping his bare hands over yours to keep them warm.  
All sacrifices for you.  
Of course.  
The time flips. 11:59:30. 30 seconds left in your year.  
Thirty seconds to make a move.  
5 seconds pass.  
You scoot closer.  
Rose and John still aren't back yet.  
5 more seconds pass.  
You scoot even closer.  
11:59:45.  
You are standing chest to chest.  
11:50:50.

10.  
Your hands wrap around each other.  
9.  
The world around you fades.  
8.  
You can't even remember being alone with him like this.  
7.  
His eyes are so bright and inviting.  
6.  
When'd he wrap a hand around your waist?  
5.  
You aren't breathing.  
4.  
You are pretty damn sure he isn't either.  
3.  
There's nothing else there but him and you.  
2.  
You tilt your head up.  
1.  
He tilts his head down.  
0.

You kiss for the first time.

Fireworks explode.  
And not just for the new year, but for a new relationship.


End file.
